New Robin
by mitsuchan325
Summary: A new girl in Terry's school may just deem useful in his cause as Batman, but what are her plans? This doesn't really cover it all that much, rated t for future chapters.


**Yayz! New stories! And this one's for Batman Beyond, wohoo! Again this story will feature an OC, and you will like her, and if you don't deal with it! You flame me and I will run you down with the batmobile, got that? Okay on with the story!**

New girl

Terry Pov

'_Another day, another boring lesson' _I thought walking into homeroom. Last night had really killed my back, _'note to self, do not fall twenty stories and then slam into the Bat Jet' _**(is that what it's called? Idk?) **With that I slumped into my seat as the teacher stood up with a girl next to him.

"Students, this is Delilah Ross, she just transferred here so I hope you all make her very welcome." Mr. Markson said pointing to the girl. When I looked at her she seemed a little odd, her jacket basically engulfed her, a large silver jacket with orange striping around the hemming of the neck, wrists, and bottom of the jacket, as well a on the zipper line. Next were here pants, black skinny jeans, and lastly wearing clunky grey boots, and goggles on top of her head.

She had dark navy blue hair cropped short about mid-neck,(**hey in this world, people have weird hair colors)**, and eyes, well I couldn't tell because of the goggles. She was also very short, and petite, I probably could have snapped her with a twig. Though I wouldn't

"I prefer to be called Del, thank you." She said looking at the teacher with a blank face.

"Allright then, Del, why don't you take that empty seat next to Mr. McGinnis? Terry, could you raise your hand so she knows who you are?" With that I raised my hand to let the girl know where to sit. As she sat down I noticed her way of sitting, legs folded in the seat. That could not have been combfortable.

"It's very combfortable actually." She said as she looked at me smiling, huh, did she just read my mind or something?

"How…" I started out with not knowing how to end my question.

"People ask me all the time, I get used to it. So no I can't read your mind. And honestly I wouldn't want to, too much power on my part. I don't really need it anyways; people are so easy to read it's scary." She said pulling out a small laptop, and then started to fiddle with it.

"What are you doing?" I asked what she was typing away at.

"Hacking the Gotham police records for fun." She said as she kept fiddling away with the keys, while I looked at her mouth open. She then used her hand to close it.

"Don't do that, you'll catch flies. And also to the reason I am hacking the police files, is because I want to see how a certain brother of mine is doing in holding cell 744829, and yes my brother is in jail, reason, purse snatching, reason behind the purse snatching, getting money so that he could pay off the Jokerz, who were goanna pulverize his best friend, person who caught my brother the cops, and unfortunately not Batman, since he would have heard him out." She said with a sigh, as I thought about this girl. Why was she telling me so much? I only met her about a minute and a half ago.

"If you want you know why I told you all of this so early on, is because it's all stuff you could find out on the internet even if you were a beginner hacker or cracker. Which is what I am, a hacker and cracker." She said still typing away on the keys.

This girl, already Terry could tell she was an odd one, but she seemed really, really smart. Maybe even Bruce and Max smart. And that was saying something. As he looked onto the screen he saw reports medical files, even day to day entry logs about a young man named Evan Ross, who I assumed to be her brother.

"So was he able to help his friend?" I asked curiously, wanting to know more about the story.

"He's dead." She said still typing away. "That's why my brother was so adamant about going to prison; he said that someone who can't even keep their best friend alive deserves jail." She said as she turned off the mini laptop and slipping it into her satchel, which I noticed was lime green, with black spiders on it.

"I'm very sorry." I said looking over at her.

"Thanks Terry." She said with a warm smile, and with that the bell rang signaling first period. I was curious if I had any other classes with Del.

"Hey can I see your schedule, see if we have any other classes?" I asked. After about three seconds she pulled off her goggles and put them on the top of her head like a head band. When I got a look at her eyes I was in for a bit of shock, they were a light yellow, kinda bright but not too much, they didn't look like implant eyes so they were kinda strange, she caught me looking and then sighed.

"Genetic mutation of the DNA, doctors don't now what happened, but I can see just fine with them, better than fine actually. One doctor though I may be meta-human, but they weren't too sure." I looked at her again in shock. This girl seemed to know whatever I was thinking, I was still pondering this in my head when I saw some thing in front of me, it was Del's schedule, and she was holding it pretty high due to the height difference. I took it and looked it over.

"You have homeroom, 3rd, lunch, 5th and 6th with me. Everything else you got without." I said handing her back her schedule.

"Oh how will I go on without you there?" She asked, her voice soaked in blunt sarcasm.

"Well I'm heading off to my next class." She said walking away.

Second period was pretty much dull as always, o I slept through most of it. Then when 3rd period came, it was time for gym and I was kinda wondering about my new little friend.

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay I want everyone to give me five laps on track after they're done getting dressed, got that?" Said our coach in a very ruff tone, well things must not be great with the wife at home.

"Sir…" Said a voice that sounded bored to an extent of how bored you can be, I turned to see that it was Del.

"What is it Miss… Delilah!" Coach asked looking over his class roster looking at the name of his new torture bunny.

"Well I was kinda curious as to why we have to do these exercise's, I mean give me a rock climbing wall, I can do that, But tell me to run five laps, not goanna happen." She said while everyone looked her over like she had shot the man.

"Well pardon me for not having your wall ready Ms. Ross" hey he got her name. "But this class does not revolve around what you can do." He said staring her down. _'If looks could kill… wait that would mean Bruce would have killed me already. Scary thought.'_

"Listen buddy, I don't do distance running, sprinting I'll do that since it comes in handy, especially in this town. But all distance does is strain your muscles for long periods of time. It actually isn't very good." The coach just looked at her fuming at the ears. _'Okay, now everybody must think she's the Joker, in the flesh'_. "And as to where you want me to show you where all of this info: Google." She said with another smile as she went over to the bleachers and sat down.

"Everybody, free day." Said coach as, he left to his office, leaving some very happy teenagers to jump up and down.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming." I said bluntly as Del took out her laptop again and started fiddling with it again.

"So what are you doing now, hacking the White House?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nope I did that last period, did you know that the president is having an affair?" She asked with mock surprise, where does she learn these things?

"Okay how can you know that he's having an affair by just hacking the White House?" I asked her.

"Emails, not that hard." She said still typing on her computer, where did she learn to do these things? Heck she could probably give Max a run for her money.

Del's Pov

I was still typing away on my computer as Terry, my new friend, still shocked at the fact that I hacked the White House, asked me another question.

"Okay how can you know he's having an affair by just hacking into the White House?" He asked.

"Emails, not that hard." I said as I smirked a little, with that I went back to the task at hand.

"So what are you doing?" He asked looking at my screen, this time I was a little reluctant to show him, this was a project I had been working a while on, so even though Terry seemed like a nice guy, I wasn't going to show him all that easily.

"Something I've been working on for a while, something I would rather like to keep a secret thank you." I said as I closed the mini laptop and put it back in my bag.

"Oh so now you keep secrets." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. '_Stupid ability to read people's emotions' _I though in my head.

It wasn't really an ability per say, but it was a talent. Bodily languages and emotions were easy to read once you got the signs down.

"Listen the reason I'm not telling you is because it's something I've been doing for a while, please understand" I said looking at him with a small smile.

"Sure thing, we all need secrets don't we?" He said with a smile of his own.

"Yeah I mean, if there weren't secrets Batman would have been dead by now. If you can not already tell, I like the guy, he maybe portrayed by some as a masked freak, but to me he's just a misunderstood guy. He fights for justice, and I look up to him for that." I said looking up thinking about the masked vigilante.

"You really think that about Batman? Most people think that he'll turn on Gotham, leave and this time, not come back." He said looking down.

'_Hm, my abilities are telling me he's guilty about something, but why would he be? No it must be something else, regret maybe, or could it be strife.'_ I thought as I stared at him, _'what would cause someone to feel the way he is at such a comment.' _I thought.

"Um, could you please explain why you're staring at me?" He asked he asked.

"Oh! Sorry about that, it's just…" I said, but I didn't want to go any further, I was afraid it might anger him.

"Just what?" He asked me.

"Well, you seem so sad, I was curious why, I mean I can get an emotional reading on you, but it seems cloaked by something else on your mind. And what you are letting out is really sad. I want to know why." I told him looking into his eye's hoping for at least something, but all I got was another look of surprise.

"Listen Del, I'm not that easy of a person to figure out." He stated with a cold look. I figured I would leave it at that, for now.

Terry Pov

The rest of the day seemed pretty normal, Del came and had lunch with me and my friends. And I introduced her to Dana and Max, but once I introduced her to Max everyone else started to fade away to them, since they were speaking computers and I had no idea what they were saying, neither did Dana.

After lunch I had fourth period History, and after that Science with Del. Lets just say the teacher never let her near the chemicals again since she somehow found herself able to make a bomb with all of the chemicals. _'I have got to get her to teach me how to do that.' _I thought as I walked with Del to our next classes, since the rooms were right across from each other.

"I can't believe the teacher banned me from the chemicals, it was only a minor explosion." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Well you did almost blow up the school with that bomb you made." I told her.

"Hey I was bored, and the chemicals were right there, besides shouldn't I be getting commended performance for being able to make that thing in less than thirty minutes." She said still a little peeved.

"Well this is me, see yeah next period McGinnis." She said doing a little salute with her right hand as she walked through the door. And when I walked through mine I walked into a very peeved looking Dana.

"Who is that girl Terry?" She asked me, oh god this did not look like it would turn out well.

"I introduced you to her at lunch remember. Del." I told her wondering if she had already forgotten about Hamilton highs new genius.

"Yeah I know who she is, but who is she to you?" She said in a more pissed tone, oh this did not look like it would turn out well.

"She's a new girl in school who I want to help get her bearings around here. You know how much of a shark tank our student body is, and if you hadn't noticed, to them Del is shark bait." I said feeling a bit stupid about the analogy. Dana sighed at what I said, maybe it actually made sense.

"Shark tank Terry? You have been hanging around that old geezer way too long, he's starting to rub off on you." She said smiling, and with that I knew she understood Del was a friend.

My last Class took place with Del, and it was Home Ec. I honestly didn't want to take it but my mother forced me into it. **(You'll see why I forced him into this particular class I a sec.) **

"Okay class, today we will be making cookies, since I kinda lost the class planner." Said Miss. Wilkons, our Home Ec. Teacher. As I the class got ready for everything Del looked a little wary about what we had to do.

"What, the girl who made a bomb in less than half an hour can't handle making a measly batch of cookies?" I said sarcasm soaking my voice through and through.

"I don't do cooking well." She said staring at the apron I her hand.

"Come on its just cookies, how bad can you be?" I asked while she glumly put on the apron, **'**_honestly, how hard is it to make cookies?_**'**

XXXXXXXXX

"FIRE!" Someone yelled as the teacher ran over with the fire extinguisher. (**I know it seems old fashioned, especially for the future, but I don't know what they use. Sorry) **

When the fire was out half the classed glared at one person, and one person only. Del.

"I told you I couldn't cook." She said with a small smile on her lips, and a chuckle or two coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah you told me that, but you didn't tell me you were a hazard!" I yelled in disbelief that she had nearly burnt down the classroom via burning cookies.

"You never asked that one." She said with a very coy look on her face.

"I shouldn't have had to. These are the types of things you tell friends earlier on." I told her.

"Allright everyone, you can go ahead and leave for the day. And Miss. Ross, I think maybe you should take a few extra help classes in this subject." Said Miss. Wilkson, giving Del a funny look.

"Yeah, sorry about that, you see when I applied for classes this one was the last one available next to equestrian studies, and lets just say, me and horses don't mix well." Del said laughing a little.

"Oh, got you there, just next time we make something and it involves an oven, remember that we check on the cookies before they burst into flames." Our disheveled teacher said, putting away the fire extinguisher.

"Sure thing." Del said before she left the classroom, and we headed for the front of the school

Once we got there Max and Dana gave us the once over smelling the burnt cookies Max spoke up first.

"Okay so what happened?"

"Del nearly destroyed the school with her burning cookies of doom." I said giving her a small laugh.

"It was an accident! I plead not guilty!" The small hacker said throwing up her hands.

"Well, that sounds interesting. Oh hey Terry, the club is having a new D.J. tonight you in? Or is your boss still cracking the whip?" At this I laughed, and so did Max.

Both of us new how much of a slave driver Bruce can be. Especially on me, being batman has its perks, and let's just say, sometimes, Bruce ain't one of um.

"Not so far as I know. Tonight may just be one of my rare free nights." I told my girlfriend, putting a hand around her waist.

"Hey Del should come too, she just moved here right, so we need to show her all of Gotham's hot spots." Max said putting an arm around Del's shoulder.

"Well if you guy's don't mind, I'd love to." She said giving a slight smile.

"Just meet us downtown, and we'll take you there with us, ok?" Dana said. "The city can be pretty dangerous at night so stay in lighted area's, trust me, I've been kidnapped my fair share of times, and it is no fun." Dana said, smiling weakly. She hated recapping on those times when she felt so vulnerable. I hated it when she felt that way.

"Okay I'll meet you guy's there." Del said before going of into the direction of the bus.

"She seems nice, I hope she likes it here." Max said before we left.


End file.
